Sources
Many videos were used as sources for Gachimuchi videos. Key on notable characters who acted in each film: BH - Billy Herrington VD - Van Darkholme DL - Danny Lee MW - Mark Wolff Wrestling Series Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 '''/ '''Workout: The Director's Cut (BH, DL, Duncan Mills; 1999) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 サブキャラ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Sub-Characters") ** While Duncan Mills naps, Billy and Danny train themselves using gym equipment. He later dreams of himself and the same athletes being naked, before being awakened by a phone call. * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling") ** The one that started it all. It involves Billy Herrington wrestling Danny Lee in a gym room, as their mutterings and grunts ended up becoming unintentional jokes in Japan, Taiwan, and China. * Japanese: 本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング　兄貴vs吾作 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Aniki vs Gosaku") ** This is the video within "Workout: The Director's Cut", in which Billy drags Duncan Mills into a room and they wrestle, leading to Duncan's ultimate loss. ** Part of its starting scenes were used in another video, "ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編", as a prologue to the roof fight. [[Lords of the Lockerroom|'Lords of the Lockerroom']] (VD, MW, BH; Nick Steel; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 おまけ編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Bonus Episode" - original) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 外伝 TDN VS ビオランテ ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling Side Story: TDN vs. Biollante") ** Mark Wolff wrestles with Van Darkholme after he taunts the latter for his eccentric BSDM attire. ** The copy that was uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on 20 April, 2008 became the start of Van's and Mark's fame in the Gachimuchi fandom. * Japanese: 本格的　ガチムチパンツレスリング　兄貴vs城之内 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Aniki vs Nick Steele") ** "You're getting mad? You're getting mad?!" Wolff's World (MW, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 金の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 銀の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ 餡掛の章 * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝２ チャーハンの章 ** Notable for having three naked wrestlers. Mark Wolff: Rockhard '''(MW, 1997) * '''Japanese: ビオランテ　目がビジネスマーン編 ("Biolante: Businessman") Punk Punishment (Thunder) * Japanese: サンダーvs ライトニング 超絶叫編 ("Thunder vs Lightning: Super Screaming") ** Two wrestlers attempt to crush Thunder, causing him to scream very loudly. Thunder manages to fight back. Surfer Boy Showdown (Thunder; 2000) * Japanese: 本格的サーファーレスリング 【サンダーvsライトニング】("Authentic Surfer Wrestling 【Thunder vs. Lightning】" Switchcraft (Chavez Obama, Chi Chi LaRue) * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part1 忍耐編 * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 part2 レスリング編 * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 Part3 覚醒編 * Japanese: 妖精王の逆襲 最終回 逆襲編 Mark WOLFF (Vancouver) vs. Brian MAXON (Los Angeles) vs. Tom FLEX (Toronto) (MW, Brian Maxon) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS ビオランテ リベンジラウンド 1 ("Pants Wrestling Side story: Sudo-san vs Biolante: Revenge Round 1") Maxon vs. Wolf (Brian Maxon, Mark Wolff) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：いかりやビオランテVS須藤さん Maximum Maxon (Brian Maxon) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝：須藤さん VS M字（仮） Max Men: Strip Fantasies (Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリング外伝　負け犬編 ("Pants Wrestling Side Story: Underdogs") ** This is the video where Jirka Kalvoda's crotch-rubbing dance meme originated, at Volume One. Tales From The Foxhole (BH, Lee Johnson) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 軍曹編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Sergeant") ** Billy, as an army sergeant, catches his troops pleasuring themselves, and forces them into a series of humiliating punishments. Storm Fighter (?''') (Brett Mycles) * '''Japanese: パンツレスリングの偽兄貴 ロッカー編 ("Pants Wrestling with False Aniki: Rocker") Billy Herrington solo works These works are less to do with some form of story, and more to do with Billy Herrington flexing himself to his viewers, usually alone. Dark Pursuit (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 神秘編 【微向上Ver】 ** Billy flexes and poses with his muscles with backlighting and no clothes. ?''' (BH) * '''Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 光る休日編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Gleaming Holiday") ** Billy ("Colt Man") strolls naked and washes his motorcycle. This is the video that caused fans to refer Billy as the "Forest Fairy" from the light covering his bare crotch. The Big One /''' Big Shots''' (BH) * Japanese: ? ** This is the video where Billy Herrington rides on his motorcycle. Recharged (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 オシャレ編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Trendy") ** This is the video where Billy Herrington rides on his motorbike, relaxes in the nude, and wears a costume. Worship: Director's Cut (The Fantasy Warehouse) (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 プライベート編 ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Private Matters") ** This is the video where Billy Herrington rides to a warehouse on his motorcycle and poses in a room filled with red lighting. Non-wrestling Junkyard Boyz (DL, Daniel Freeman, THOMAS PAPILLON.; 2000) * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ　㈲ツヨシ工業編 ("Super Kazuya: (with) Tsuyoshi Industries") ** Danny Lee and other naked men shoot water guns at a junkyard. * Japanese: スーパーカズヤ ("Super Kazuya") ** Danny Lee does a seductive dance. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ① * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ② ** Aside from working on repairing or dismantling vehicles, the workers at Junkyard Boys pose around. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ③ * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介 ④ ** Those are the videos where Daniel Freeman and Juda Lassen smile. * Japanese: ㈲ツヨシ工業 社員紹介⑤ House of Detention (VD, Erik Michaels, Duncan Mills, Jirka Kalvoda, Jarda Kolar; 2000) * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master") ** Van Darkholme and several others torture several people kidnapped into his dungeon. ** It was first uploaded on Nico Nico Douga on 3 November, 2008 * Japanese: ボンデージ・マスター バキューム編 ("Bondage Master: Vacuum") ** "SUCTION!" * Japanese: パンツレスリング　ボンデージ･マスター 新日暮里プロレス編 Ass調整VAN ("Pants Wrestling: Bondage Master: Shinnippori Real Wrestling: Ass Adjustment and VAN") ** Several of Van's slaves wrestle. [[Knaked Knights|'Knaked Knights']] (Half-fish man; 2000) * Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝 井上カブレラ潜入編 ("Wrestling Series: Inoue Cabrera's Infiltration") ** Four men try to escape being imprisoned and tortured in a dungeon, but they end up being naked and tortured by hot wax. Something Fishy (Half-fish man) * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 1/2 * Japanese: 【半漁人】ビッグ・バッド・ビートルボーグ 2/2 ** The half-fish man appears again as a generic villain that is stopped by several superheroes. ?''' (Owen) * '''Japanese: レスリングシリーズ外伝■オーウェン定岡■新日暮里警察編■ Hard Heroes (Steve Shannon, Thunder, Bruno Payne; 2000) * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編 ("Terryman's Superheroes") ** A team of several superheroes, known as the "Stud Squad", try to stop a supervillain. * Japanese: テリーマンのスーパーヒーロー編第２話 ("Terryman's Superheroes Part 2") ** Bruno Payne, the chairman of a technological company, requests the Stud Squad's help in stopping a terrorist from acquiring his cloning technology or killing his staff members within 24 hours. They manage to find out that the terrorist is the same person as the chairman, and defeat him. Raw Rope (VD; 2004) * Japanese: VAN様 武道編 ("VAN-sama: Way of the Warrior") ** Van Darkholme fights another man in a martial arts duel. Fire Station Fantasy (BH) [[Playing With Fire|'Playing with Fire 2']] (BH, Seth Dickens) * Japanese: 本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング 消防士編 ("Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: Firefighters") ** Billy Herrington (as the chief of Fire Station 69) and his co-workers investigate the perpetrator of a string of arsons. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 説教編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Lecture") ** Billy Herrington asked his pyromaniac brother, Bo Garrett, on his reasons to work at his fire station. Meanwhile, Steve Cassidy and Cameron Sage quarrel. * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 小芝居編 ("Aniki's Pants Wrestling: Small Games") ** Simply a video involving Billy with some co-workers. The source of the GACHIGASM face. * Japanese: ガチムチパンツレスリング　屋上編 ** Billy Herrington and another firefighter wrestle on the roof. Summer Trophies (BH, Rob Steele) Ryker's Web (BH, Rocky Castro) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴　【GAY♂BAR】オナハウス ("Pants Wrestling with Aniki: Bar Ona-house") ** Billy spends his time smoking his cigars and drinking beer at a nightclub. Conquered (BH) * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 コロッセオ編 ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling: Colosseum") * Japanese: パンツレスリングの兄貴 ～王国編～ ("Aniki of Pants Wrestling ~Kingdom~") ** Billy acts as a Roman emperor who meets gladiators. Double Exposure (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤ 社有ガレージ編 ("Kiyoshi Kazuya company garage edition") ** Danny and Peter do some construction work, work out, play pool, wrestle and finally take a shower. A Wank in the Woods (Jirka Kalvoda) * Japanese: 金閣銀閣のボーイスカウト　おもいでづくり編 ("Boy Scouts of Kinkaku and Ginkaku: Memory Making") ** Jirka Kalvoda and several friends go camping in the woods, and accidentally name their dog "Occhan". S'addle Up' (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: くりぃむしちゅー池田 カウボーイ編 ("Creamstew Ikeda: Cowboy") ** Seth acts as a bored cowboy. Hearts and Minds 2: Modern Warfare (Seth Dickens) * Japanese: アメリカ製AVの戦闘シーン ("Battle Scenes of the American-made AV") ** Seth acts as a soldier who battles explosive-wielding terrorists in a ruined desert town somewhere in the Middle East. Jock Butt (Ricardo Milos) * Japanese: ビオりんブランドのロゴビオりんプロデュース 誘惑のダンス編 ("Bio-rin Brand's Bio-rin Produce: Seductive Dance Edition") ** This is the video where Ricardo Milos dances. ?''' * '''Japanese: ウサギ まとめ ("Rabbit Summary") ** A performer disguises himself as a rabbit, lifts weights, and twitches. Wrap It Up! (ChiChi La Rue) * Japanese: 【妖精王から】 Wrap It Up 【お願い】(the Fairy King Wrap It Up Please) ** ChiChi La Rue instructs viewers to "wrap it up" in his announcement video that warns about HIV infections through sexual intercourse. Foot Soldiers (Duncan Mills, Peter Wilder) * Japanese: 吾作自分探し編 ("Gosaku Searches Himself") ** Duncan Mills and Peter Wilder relax on a mountain, and Peter licks Duncan's feet as he massages his friend's leg. ?''' (Duncan Mills) * '''Japanese: 吾作vs犬 ("Gosaku vs. Dog") ** One Christmas, Duncan Mills handles a fireplace and plays with a pet dog that his friend gave to him. Older Women, Younger Men 5 (Nick Steel) * Japanese: 城之内悠二 茂美の誘惑編 ("Yuuji Junoichi: Shigemi's Temptation") ** Nick Steel gets seduced by Lynn Ross, the maid. ** "Do you like watching me? It's okay." Daydream Obsession (DL) * Japanese: 木吉カズヤの日常　テレビゲーム編 ("Everyday Life with Kazuya: Video Games") ** Danny and two friends were playing a video-game of Madden, only to dream of his friends wrestling with nothing on. ** "Yeah! I'm going to get you now, you see!" Other sources Bodybuilders' Jam #22 (BH) * Japanese: 兄貴の最近の姿 ** The part where Billy flexes while wearing a black shirt was used in a commercial for the 2015 IWF. [[Billy Herrington's Speech|'Billy Herrington's speech']] (BH) * Japanese: ビリー・ヘリントン名誉コモン就任演説 ("Billy Herrington's Honorable Common Inaugural Address") ** Billy makes a speech that parodies Barack Obama's "Yes We Can" inauguration speech. Billy Herrington's tours (BH) * (various names in Japanese and Chinese) ** Videos of the many tours of Billy Herrington to see his fans in Japan, Taiwan, and China. *** One of those videos became the source of the "Aniki! Aniki!" cheer *** Another became the source of Billy's cheerful "Yugamineena!" cry Billy Herrington's interviews in Japan (BH) * Japanese: 歪みねぇビリー兄貴を取材してみた【日本語字幕】 Van Darkholme's interviews (VD) * Japanese: 【ボンマス外伝】 インタビュー・ウィズ・VANパイア ("Master Side-Story Interview with VANpire") ** A series of interviews where Van Darkholme talks about his job. The source of his line "deep dark fantasies". Van Darkholme's later interview (VD) * Japanese: 【ご機嫌な】Van Darkholme【VAN様】 ** An interview with Van Darkholme in his studio. The source of the phrase "Boy Next Door". Great Adventurers (VD) * Japanese: 【TDN】　VAN様のダーク♂映画編　【血戦中華街】 ("TDN VAN-Sama's Dark♂Movie [Blood Feuds of Chinatown] ** Several clips of Van Darkholme's acting as the character "Blackie" in the Chinese movie "Great Adventurers". Van Darkholme Halloween Hell!!! (VD) * Japanese: お化け屋敷でのVAN様 ("VAN-sama in the Haunted House") ** Van Darkholme and a friend navigate a haunted house for Halloween. Outsiders Christian Engel's Muscle Show (Christian Engels) * Japanese: 水の精霊、休日編 ** Christian Engel displays his muscles in various locations, to the tune of "There Must Be An Angel". Alexander Vishnevsky's show in the 2003 Hungarian Grand Prix (Alexander Vishnevsky) * Alexander Vishnevsky, a male bodybuilder from Russia, dances like a robot to music and shows his muscles. Catalina Series Recently, some Gachimuchi users included videos from another series of gay pornography videos, known as "Catalina Boy Band", possibly due to their content being similar to those in the Gachimuchi videos' sources, some Gachimuchi characters appearing in some of those videos, and memetic value of "Boy Band"'s "Oh, shit, I'm sorry" meme. Nonetheless, they are not widely considered as Gachimuchi videos. Boy Band (Steve Rambo, Brad McGuire) * Japanese: 男性アイドルグループ ("Male Idol Group") ** Steve Rambo trespasses into some ranchers' land, and has all sorts of misadventures with them. Source of the poorly-performed clip infamous for the line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry". Cockpit (Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** Several gay men board an airplane. Sometimes, it and its sequel are known as "Shinnippori Airlines". Cockpit 2: Survival of the Fittest (Erik Michaels) * Japanese: 新日暮里航空 L○ST編 ("Shinnippori Airlines: LOST") ** The characters from the previous video crash into a forest, and struggle against nature and a hostile family of hillbillies to survive. Still others Aniki's influence has spread * Japanese: 塩ランカ兄貴 ("Sri-o Salt Lanka's Aniki") ** A young man from Sri Lanka finds a picture of Billy Herrington on a coconut palm tree. See also * Memes * International Wrestling Festivals, the grand results of these sources. External links * Reddit article on Gachimuchi memes and sources Category:Browse *